Something to Cherish Forever
by SweetSixteenMasGomez
Summary: One Rich Girl, Leader of the most popular clique in the school, One Rich Guy, leader of the soccer jocks, Love and Heartbreaks… A Massington Love Story….
1. Trailer

One Rich Girl, Leader of the most popular clique in the school, One Rich Guy, leader of the soccer jocks, Love and Heartbreaks… A Massington Love Story….

_**Massie**_

Ehmagawd!! You're too funny!!

_**Alicia**_

I have major gossip on Layne Abeley

_**Dylan**_

Are these low fat for sure?

_**Kristen**_

Hey! Kemp wait up! I'd never thought I would say this to you but….

_**Claire**_

So am I finally in?

_**Derrington**_

How can I be happy when the love of my life moved on from me?

_**Cam**_

Claire, I need to ask you something.

_**Josh**_

Alicia, wait! I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just confused, I'm sorry

_**Plovert**_

I love you Dylan, Forever

_**Kemp**_

Kristen, for you I can change! I don't want to lose you.

So how did you like that trailer?? I couldn't think of anything to write about so I just put random stuff in.  The Matches are: Massie & Derrington, Claire & Cam, Alicia & Josh, Dylan & Plovert and Kristen & Kemp


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Block Estate**_

_**Massie Bedroom**_

_**September 6**__**th**_

_**8:01**__** A.M**_

"Bean, how about this?" Wearing a Gucci ruffle top with Marc Jacob's mini skirt, Barney's jacket and a pair of clear 3" heels.

Bean barked once which was the usual Terrific!

"Massie, Isaac is here, don't keep him waiting!" Kendra said into the intercom

"Ok, I'm ready!" Massie grabbed her D&G clutch and when downstairs and in to the Range Rover.

"Good Morning Massie" Isaac said in the most polite manner

"Morning" Massie said while checking her texts and found 1 text unread

**ALICIA:**HEY, WHERE R U?

**MASSIE:**JUST GOT INTO THE CAR. I'LL PICK YOU UP FIRST 

**ALICIA:** K. BTW I GOT MAJOR GOSSIP ON LAYNE ABELEY  TELL YOU WHEN THE GURLS ARE IN THE CAR TOO 

**MASSIE:** K, WE'RE IN THE FRONT COME OUT.

**ALICIA:**K

Massie put her brand new iphone back in its Prada case

"Hey!" Alicia said

"Hey, Tiffany outfit 9" Massie said

"Well you're a 10 you look terrific!" Alicia said

They picked up Dylan and Kristen. But didn't pick up kuh-laire because her parents were driving her to school.

"Ok, leesh what the major gossip on Layne Abeley?" Massie, Dylan and Kristen said in unison.

"Ok, well, Layne is moving, but she might come back is high school" "So how many points? Alicia said & asked

"umm… about 5 points" Massie said as she took out her palm pilot

"Ok" Alicia said.

"We're walking to the beat of When I grow up, got it?" Massie asked

"Yeah" The rest of the Clique said

The school doors opened and the Clique started to walk to the beat of When I grow up's chorus.

"Ha, look everybody's staring like always!" Massie whispered

"I know! It's great to be popular!" Alicia whispered back

The Bell Rings…

"Laytah!" The Clique said and headed off to their classes.

How did you like this chapter? REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 10 Reviews!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Block Estate**_

_**Massie Bedroom**_

_**September 6**__**th**_

_**8:01**__** A.M**_

"Bean, how about this?" Wearing a Gucci ruffle top with Marc Jacob's mini skirt, Barney's jacket and a pair of clear 3" heels.

Bean barked once which was the usual Terrific!

"Massie, Isaac is here, don't keep him waiting!" Kendra said into the intercom

"Ok, I'm ready!" Massie grabbed her D&G clutch and when downstairs and in to the Range Rover.

"Good Morning Massie" Isaac said in the most polite manner

"Morning" Massie said while checking her texts and found 1 text unread

**ALICIA:**HEY, WHERE R U?

**MASSIE:**JUST GOT INTO THE CAR. I'LL PICK YOU UP FIRST 

**ALICIA:** K. BTW I GOT MAJOR GOSSIP ON LAYNE ABELEY  TELL YOU WHEN THE GURLS ARE IN THE CAR TOO 

**MASSIE:** K, WE'RE IN THE FRONT COME OUT.

**ALICIA:**K

Massie put her brand new iphone back in its Prada case

"Hey!" Alicia said

"Hey, Tiffany outfit 9" Massie said

"Well you're a 10 you look terrific!" Alicia said

They picked up Dylan and Kristen. But didn't pick up kuh-laire because her parents were driving her to school.

"Ok, leesh what the major gossip on Layne Abeley?" Massie, Dylan and Kristen said in unison.

"Ok, well, Layne is moving, but she might come back is high school" "So how many points? Alicia said & asked

"umm… about 5 points" Massie said as she took out her palm pilot

"Ok" Alicia said.

"We're walking to the beat of When I grow up, got it?" Massie asked

"Yeah" The rest of the Clique said

The school doors opened and the Clique started to walk to the beat of When I grow up's chorus.

"Ha, look everybody's staring like always!" Massie whispered

"I know! It's great to be popular!" Alicia whispered back

The Bell Rings…

"Laytah!" The Clique said and headed off to their classes.

How did you like this chapter? REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 10 Reviews!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day**_

_**The Starbucks Kiosk**_

_**September 6**__**th**_

_**4:30**_

**Derrington POV**

I can't believe I got the nerve to ask Massie out! I thought.

"So, this is kinda nice Derrick." Massie said

"I know, so do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" I asked

"Derrick, don't you think this is going to fast?" Massie asked

"Not really Massie, well, maybe just a little bit." I stuttered

"Yeahh, that's what I thought" Massie said

Should I confess my feelings to Massie? Well, I should to get it off my chest. I thought.

"Well, Massie I kinda have to say something to you." I said

"Ok… what do you need to say?" Massie asked curiously.

"Well, Massie I kinda…." I started to say but got interrupted.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring!

"Oh! Sorry Derrick, umm Alicia just texted me telling me to come to her house ASAP. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Massie asked

"Ya, sure." I said disappointedly.

"Ok, then see you tomorrow!" Massie said while hurrying out of Starbucks.

"Bye." I said

**Massie POV**

"So, this is kinda nice Derrick." I said

"I know so do you wanna hand out tomorrow?" Derrick asked

"Derrick, don't you think this is going to fast?" I asked

"Not really Massie, well, maybe just a little bit." Derrick stuttered

"Yeahh, that's what I thought" I said

"Well, Massie I kinda have something to say to you." Derrick said

"Ok… what do you need to say?" I asked curiously

What is he going to say? Is he going to say he likes me?

"Well, Massie I kinda…" Derrick said

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring!

I looked at the text. It said.

**ALICIA:** COME OVER TO MY HOUSE ASAP! ITS IMPORTANT!

**MASSIE: **K, B THERE IN 5. ISSAC WILL DRIVE ME! LAYTAH!

**ALICIA: **ADIOS!

"Oh! Sorry Derrick, umm Alicia just texted me telling me to come to her house ASAP. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? I asked

"Ya, sure." Derrick said disappointedly

"Ok, then see you tomorrow!" I said while hurrying out of Starbucks

"Bye." Derrick said

I took out my cell and called Isaac

"Isaac, could you pick me up and drive me to Alicia's house? I asked hurrying out of the school

"Yes, Massie i'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Ok, Isaac bye!" I said

"Bye." Isaac said

5 minutes later….

**ALICIA:** WERE R U?

**MASSIE: **SRRY, ISAAC TOOK 5 MINS 2 COME 2 THE SKOOL I'LL BE THERE IN 5 BYE!

**ALICIA: **ADIOS!

"Finally, Isaac! What took you so long!" I asked clearly annoyed

Isaac still didn't say anything….

5 minutes later they arrive….

_**The Rivera Mansion**_

_**Alicia's Room**_

_**September 6**__**th**_

_**6:05 P.M.**_

"Finally!" Alicia, Dylan and Kristen said in unison

"Ok, I'm here, what's the big emergency?" I asked

"Ok, me, Alicia Rivera & Josh Hotz is officially dating!" Alicia squealed

"Ehmagawd! I'm so happy for you! How did it happen?" I asked

"Well, it happened when, Josh came over to my house, and said he had something to say to me…"

"_Hey Josh!"__ Alicia said_

"_Hey, Leesh! I need to tell you something, can I come in?" Josh asked_

"_Ya sure!" Alicia said._

"_I'm not going to stay long" Josh said_

"_Why?" Alicia said_

"_Umm… well Alicia I don't want to make this weird for our friendship but I really like you! I don't care if you don't feel the same way but I just wanted to say I liked you from the very first day I met you. I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the school. Do you want to be my girlfriend Alicia?" Josh said really fast_

"_Yes! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" Alicia said_

_Josh leans in and Alicia and Josh kiss._

**How do you like Jolicia?**

**Should I make Derrington confess his feelings to Massie on the next date?**

**Should Massie like him back?**

**Anymore matches you want to have?**

**p.s. REVIEW! **

**Much Love,**

**Massie Gomez :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating as I promised, cause**** I'm touring with the Jonas Brothers, and I don't get enough time on the computer. Thanks for all the reviews! So here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it!! All the characters go to Lisi Harrison**

**The Rivera Mansion**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**September 6****th**

**6:10 P.M.**

**Massie POV**

"Ehmagawd! That's so sweet! I can't believe Josh would say that!" I said

"Yeah! I just wish Kemp would ask me out!" Kristen said

"Ya, I wish Chris would ask me out on a date!" Dylan said

"Yeah, I know its sweet, Dyl & Kris, Kemp & Plovert will ask you guys out! So stop stressing!" Alicia said

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello" I said

"Honey, come home right now because dinner is almost ready" Kendra said

"Oh, fine. I'll come home in 5 minutes ok?" I answered

"Ok, honey 5 minutes! You can only stay for 5 more minutes!" Kendra said

"Ok, thanks mom" I said

"Bye!" Kendra said

"Bye Mom" I said

Ok, so they talk a little more about the guys and about Jolicia and now the clique has to leave

"Bye!" the clique said in unison

**Range Rover**

**1****st**** class section**

**September 6****th**

**6:15 P.M.**

"Hello Massie" Isaac said

"Hi" I said without looking away from my iphone

The phone vibrated

**DERRICK: **CAN'T WAIT TILL TOMMOROW

**MASSIE: **YEAHH, ME EITHER

**DERRICK: **BUT, 2DAY U WERE LOOKIN HOT :)

**MASSIE:**THANKS? WELL G2G SO BYE!

**DERRICK:**BYE BLOCK! :)

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 6****th**

**6:18**

"Hey Mom" I said

"Hey honey! Take Bean out for a walk!" Kendra said

"Ok mom" I said as I got Bean's leash, Bean and went out the door

Massie & Bean took their usual 10 minute walk and came back in.

After Dinner…

Massie went up to her room change into a Barney's tank top and a pair of tiffany shorts. She went to her Purple IMac computer and signed on AIM

'Massiekur has logged on'

'Shortz4Life has logged on'

'HolaGurl has logged on'

'SexySportsBabe has logged on'

'ClaireBear has logged on'

'BigRedHead has logged on'

'JoshHotzIsHot has logged on'

I added them all to the conversation

**Massiekur: **hey guys!

**Shortz4Life: **Hey Block, girls and Josh

**HolaGurl: **Hola

**ClaireBear: **Hey

**JoshHotzIsHot: **Sup

**SexySportsBabe: **Hae!

**BigRedHead: **Hi

**Massiekur: **? r u up 2?

**Shortz4Life: **Nothing just hwk

**HolaGurl:** same

**ClaireBear: **same

**JoshHotzIsHot: **same

**SexySportsBabe: **same

**BigRedHead: **same

**Massiekur: **o ic

I heard my mom call me to the living room so I had 2 go

**Massiekur: **I g2g my moms calling me Laytah!

**HolaGurl:** adios

**ClaireBear: **bye

**JoshHotzIsHot: **cya

**SexySportsBabe: **goodbye

**BigRedHead: **l8ter

**Shortz4Life: **Bye Block.

I turned off my computer and went down stairs to see what my mom was yelling about.

**What was Kendra yelling about?**

**Should I continue this series?**

**Should I make a New Story?**

**Should I make a Sequel?**

**How many chapters should this story have?**

**BTW REVIEW!!!!!!!!\**

**God Bless,**

**Massie Gomez**

**p.s. JB says hi too! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Block Estate**

**The Living Room**

**September 6**

**6:19 PM**

**Massie POV**

I turned off my purple IMac computer, scooped Bean up and went down stairs to see what my mom was yelling about. Turns out she was yelling my name so I would come down so she could speak to me...

"Massie" Kendra said

"Yeah mom?" I asked

"I know you won't like this news but..." Kendra said

"But what?" I asked

"We're moving to California!" Kendra said

"WHAT!" I screeched

"You're father's business moved to California, we'll be moving in a few weeks..." Kendra said

"Ehmagawd! NO! I'm not moving! I have all my friends here!" I whined

"Massie, we're moving in a few weeks so you'll have plenty of time to say goodbye, and you never know, maybe your father's business will move back to Westchester." Kendra said

"UGH! Yeahh that would be in like what 10 years!" I yelled

I didn't wait for an answer I was way to angry so I stomped off to my room not caring if I chipped the wood on the glossy hard wood floor with my heels and slammed my door

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 6th**

**6:23 PM**

_I can't believe my mom would do this to me! Moving to California would be the biggest mistake I would ever make!_ I thought.

I turned on my Ipod dock to full volume. It was playing All The Way Up by Emily Osment. I went to my IMac to turn it back on since I didn't want to call Alicia, Dylan and Kristen. I decide to tell Alicia first, I didn't know why but I just did.

_Massiekur has signed on_**Massiekur**: Leesh u there?

**HolaGurl**: Ya,? r u up 2?  
**  
Massiekur**: I have major gossip  
**  
HolaGurl**: How many points?

**Massiekur**: None it's about me.

**HolaGurl**: Spill.

**Massiekur**: I'm moving to California.

**HolaGurl**: EHMAGAWD x10r u serious?  
**  
Massiekur**: Yeah, I am. I so don't want 2 leave.

**HolaGurl**: I don't want u 2 leave!  
**  
Massiekur**: I g2g l8ter. :( oh BTW don't tell anyone bout this kay?  
**  
HolaGurl**: Bye Mass... Kay I wont.

_Massiekur has signed off_

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**September 6****th**

**6:26 PM**

**Alicia POV**  
I heard a 'ding!' which usually meant I had a new IM message. It was Massie.  
**  
Massiekur**: Leesh u there?  
**  
HolaGurl**: Ya,? r u up 2?  
**  
Massiekur**: I have major gossip  
**  
HolaGurl**: How many points?

**Massiekur**: None it's about me.

**HolaGurl**: Spill.

**Massiekur**: I'm moving to California.

**HolaGurl**: EHMAGAWD x10r u serious?

_My dreams are finally coming true?_  
**  
Massiekur**: Yeah, I am. I so don't want 2 leave.

**HolaGurl**: I don't want u 2 leave!

_Puh-lease I would love for you to leave. If you left I become alpha._  
**  
Massiekur**: I g2g l8ter. :( oh BTW don't tell anyone bout this kay?  
**  
HolaGurl**: Bye Mass... Kay I wont.

_YEAH! Finally, the great alpha has to leave her throne. And my chance to steal it, no one and I mean no one is getting in the way of that! Massie Block you just lost your throne to Alicia Rivera. _I thought.

I called Josh my boyfriend.

"Hey Babe." Josh said

"Hey Joshie" I cooed

"Whats up?" Josh asked

"Oh nothing but I have major gossip." I said

"Oh really?" Josh asked

"Ya, its about Massie." I said confidently

"Well babe, what is the gossip?" Josh asked

"Well, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you..." I said.

"C'mon baby, tell me." Josh said

"Okay, Massie is moving to California." I said really quickly

"Wow, really?" Josh said

"Yes." I said

"Who told you that?" Josh asked

"Massie herself." I answered

"Oh okay, I have to go eat now babe, love you" Josh said

"Love you too, bye." I answered

_I'm going to be alpha, I have a perfect boyfriend. Is this a perfect life or what? _I thought.

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day**

**Art Class**

**September 7****th**

**9:30**

**Third Person POV**

"You didn't tell anyone, did you Leesh?" Massie whispered to Alicia.

"Of course not!" Alicia said in her usually high voice.

"Good, 'cause I don't want any—" Massie got cut off

"Ladies, no talking in class. Now finish your still life painting." Vincent told Massie and Alicia.

"Okay" the girls said in unison.

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day**

**Starbucks Kiosk**

**September 7****th**

**12:15**

"One, non-fat Latte" Massie told the cashier.

"Your total is 5.65" The cashier said as she handed Massie her drink.

Massie gave the cashier a crisp 10 dollar bill and got her change back. She took her drink from the cashiers hand and started to walk over to table 18. One the way Massie bumped into someone 'causing her to almost spill her Latte. Who was it? None other than Mr. Derrick Harrington himself. He looked sexy, in a simple Polo shirt with Black Diesel jeans.

"Gawd Derrington, watch where you are going" Massie screeched at Derrick

"Block, chill" Derrick said.

Massie looked around. She saw almost everyone in the Café looking at her and Derrick. For girls it was that dreamy look on their face when they were looking at Derrick, for guys it was drooling over Massie. No one in the Café were really paying attention to Massie and Derrick fighting.

Both of them were thinking the same thing about each other.

"_Gawd, he looked so hot"_

"_She looks so hot"_

**REVIEW!**

**OMG, so sorry about not uploading this chapter! Its been like a year! I totally forgot about Fanfiction and about my story! I'm seriously out of Ideas!**

**ANSWERS:**

**-glamourocity I'm touring with them 'cause I like to (: and I'm close friends with them**

**-blaneee Yes, my real name is Massie (:**

**God Bless,**

**Massie Gomez**


End file.
